Broken Angel
by Nova Bucker
Summary: Sequel 2 OneEyed Angel.Life with Circus is a dream for Harry,these are a few days in their lives. Living is sometimes much harder than it seems, but sometimes it was worth it. A few days in the lives of Harry and his new mother never were so interesting.
1. Happy Days Are Over

Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, its plot, or its characters. I do own Circus though.

Pairing/s: MMAD, FFPS, JPLE/P, SSLE/P

A/N: Yep, I'm writing it! The sequel/continuation of "One-Eyed Angel", read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Happy Days Are Over

Life with Circus, was to put it lightly, a circus in itself.

She was like a young teenager in an adult's body, her interests ranged from skateboarding and pranks, to video games and karate.

Harry remembered his first Christmas morning, she had given him the best food that he had ever tasted, fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

Later she had made macaroni and cheese, muttering stuff about how organic food tasted much better than non-organic.

Harry wouldn't accept physical contact with anybody, he only allowed Circus to hug and carry him. This pattern continued for two weeks until Circus sat him down and said that being clingy was not a good trait.

At first Harry had thought she was angry with him, and braced himself (out of habit) for a beating. Circus just hugged him and patted his hair, then unexpectedly, he began to cry.

So, Circus just let him cry.

Circus had taken him to go shopping on December 26, she got him clothes, toys, books, and sweets. Harry had tried to protest at her spending so much on him, but she denied his protests and told him that he deserved a good Christmas.

She had even taken him to a Christmas show, with a play, carols and cookies for all the kids. To Harry, despite all the things he had gotten, Circus had already given him what he wanted the night she rescued him, a family that loved him.

They went everywhere together, and for once Circus didn't feel so out of place.

In fact, she might've been something akin to happy.

Then when she came home from work, something shook her.

_CRASH!!!_

Harry had accidentally knocked over a vase. She ran toward him, and checked him over for injuries. He cried and said he was sorry over and over, begging her not to send him to the orphanage.

Circus hugged him tightly and promised that his fears would never be true.

Contrary to what she's told doctors, her amnesia went away three months after she had gotten out of the hospital years ago. She could still remember what it felt like, people came to look at them at the orphanage.

Her smile faded into a bitter frown, the orphanage was the human equivalent to the Pound, people dump children there and come to look at them, while all of them hope for that one chance, that one chance to leave, to have a family, even better if they're happy there.

She remembered, not a day went by that she looked hopefully as adults would come in. But no-one wanted a silent, one-eyed child. She only had one person, one person she could truly trust, and that person eventually abandoned her as well. She remembered, at five she waved goodbye to her only friend.

People came that day, they took her friend away.

Circus waited every single day, in front of that mailbox, waiting for the letter her friend promised to write when she learned. Soon hours, turned to days, and days to years, and then she came of age, and still no letter.

Circus remembered standing in the middle of the room of children, yet adults passed her by as if she was invisible.

She remembered when the caretaker got drunk, and any child who got within the drunken woman's range was punished severely, left with bruises, broken bones and shattered pieces of glass imbedded in their skin.

Every day, Circus had waited for that letter, her mind silently screaming for anyone to get her out of that hell.

She spent most of her life waiting, for anything, anybody.

But no-one came.

That's why she had been compelled to answer the letter, to give Harry the rescue she had never gotten. And oddly, they were both orphans, in that way she felt a certain kinship with the small child.

But with thoughts and memories of her life, it was almost as if the last several weeks had all been a wonderful dream. A much needed break from the struggle keep from spiraling out of control.

Like life had come to a wonderful standstill.

Throughout the day, Circus was lost down memory lane. Harry had even beaten her while playing Tekken 6, and she was just teaching him how to play. Soon he had decided to go make art with the new markers, crayons and construction paper that Circus had gotten him, he began drawing a picture.

Circus felt a bit of joy as she watched him draw, and a smile crept onto her features.

'_Your joy won't last.'_

Circus felt her heart freeze.

Harry stared at her oddly, he tilted his head as only an adorable four year old could and asked, "Wha's dwa mwatter Circwus?"

She forced a happy smile on her face, the one that had gotten the therapist off her back, and answered. "Nothing, I'm just surprised at what a little artist you're turning out to be is all." Harry smiled back at her and turned back away from the kitchen table.

'_Soon Circus, soon, you'll heart will break again.'_

"Shut up." Circus muttered under her breath at the voice.

'_Rudeness is not an appealing trait.'_

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and brushed her teeth. After she was done she opened the medicine cabinet to put the toothbrush away, and that white bottle staring at her. She began to reach for it before jerking her hand away.

'_I don't need it.'_ She thought as she closed the medicine cabinet.

'_Of course you don't.'_

'_Why would someone with a face as ugly as yours need meds?'_

'_Why would you want that?'_

The voices echoed on and on inside her head, taunting her, berating her, laughing at her.

The happy days are over, Circus thought numbly as she curled up on the couch, the voices were back.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, I know, I was trying for a bit of a darker (I think that's the right term) theme. I was just tired of seeing so much of the Harry gets rescued/adopted/whatever by some other person who just totally has no problems and just happen be walking by and decide, 'Oh let's rescue that poor abused child.' I wanted my character to have a certain kinship with Harry. Plus the fact that she never takes her schitzo meds and the fact that she is schitzo. Anyways, please review! I'll write more if you do!

**OC Character Bio:**

Name: Circus

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Hair: Dark Red (darker shade than Gaara's)

Eye Color: (Right Eye) = Emerald Green, (Left Eye) = unknown

Mental Problems: Hell yeah


	2. For Harry's Sake

Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, Circus.

A/N: Yep, here I am again, I'm really enjoying this. Please R&R! I want reviews people! Please tell me if I have stuff that needs to be improved! I don't even mind if you give me constructive criticism, just no flames okay? Flames are mean.

* * *

Chapter 2: For Harry's Sake

Harry knew something was wrong, he always knew. Circus was always cheery, boisterous, rude and hyperactive, but there was something, something he couldn't quite place that lay beneath the surface of her happy facade.

Then he remembered when he had turned six, he had always asked if she was okay, she always answered in a positive manner.

He remembered the first time Circus started staying up all night. She'd send him to the only bedroom in the apartment (Circus preferred sleeping on the couch) to go to sleep, but she didn't come to tuck him in. So after an hour of waiting, he crept out into the apartment.

There sitting in the dark was Circus, cradled in her hands was a small, white bottle.

"Circus?" He whispered, her head turned ever so slightly, barley acknowledging him.

"What?" He voice was different, it was colder, condescending, more cruel than anything he'd heard from his loving mother-slash-big sister figure.

"Are you okay?" He asked, like before.

"I will be." Her shoulders slumped, and her voice lost the malice that Harry couldn't recognize, her voice took on a more tired and weary tone as she herded him off to bed.

"Something's wrong." Harry said, "I know something's wrong, can I help?"

"Nothing's wrong, go to sleep." Circus kissed his forehead and tucked him in then went to sit on the couch, AKA her bed.

She stared at the bottle of pills again, Harry had come so close to being in danger, she couldn't let him get hurt by anything, and if something like that did happen…

She'd kill herself if it was her own fault.

Circus clenched the bottle as she unscrewed the cap and took out a single pill and brought it to her lips.

'_No!'_

'_You don't need meds!'_

'_You don't deserve them.'_

'_If take that, remember the side effects?'_

"Shut the **(censored) (censored)** up." Circus snapped at the voices as they tried to convince her to not take the medication.

'_What about when the meds stop working?'_

Circus paused, her thoughts immediately flashed to Harry and his safety.

'_Harry, you cherish that little brat don't you?'_

Circus snarled another insult and swallowed the pill with newfound determination, several of the voices screamed, chilling her very blood.

But then, as the voices faded, the one that spoke the loudest, laughed.

'_So you do.'_

Circus swallowed another pill, even though she was only supposed to take only one.

That voice too, began to fade, but as it left, _'you can't keep him from me forever.'_

Then the final voice was gone, leaving Circus alone in her thoughts.

"I **(censored)** can try can't I?" Circus said to no-one in particular as she curled up to sleep. She won tonight's battle, now all she had to worry about was tomorrow morning's. But for Harry, it was well worth the struggle.

And that's the way she would take it, one battle at a time.

For Harry's sake.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know it's short, but these are moments in bother Harry's and Circus's, I'm also giving you an insight on how bad Circus's schitzo is. The fact that she refuses therapy, and too much medication is also a huge setback. The reason that she had a therapist was actually for the whole temporary amnesia thing, she actually never told anyone about her real problems. But as for the mystery of Circus's identity and relation to the story, that will remain a mystery for the time being. Please review! I love reviews! Tell me what you think! Oh and does anyone know what they call the schitzo-meds? REVIEW PLZ!!! If you want me to add some sort of a scene please tell me your ideas! I need fillers(at least I thing that's what they're called)! Tell me what you think, give me ideas, don't flame, give constructive criticism, and review! See ya'll next time!


	3. Like Christmas Colors

Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, Circus.

A/N: Hello! Peoples, I'm back again writing about Harry and his schitzo-mother figure. Please enjoy and please review! Again I say that if you have any ideas please tell me about them and I'll try to add them into the story, and please no crack ideas. This is meant to be a serious fanfiction, not a cracky one.

* * *

Chapter 3: Like Christmas Colors

Harry was eight years old now. Everything was wonderful, the childhood that he had always wanted. Circus never let him see her weak moments again, since that one time he saw her cradling her medicine bottle in the middle of the night.

One may think that with a Mother who would sneak him out of school just to go to the fair, he would become spoiled, he was by far the exact opposite.

Circus expected him to excel at his studies that she would tutor him in. She also taught him how to skateboard though Harry preferred riding a roller coaster. Circus had turned Harry Potter into a regular thrill junkie.

When the holidays were over she had filed for adoption papers, it was difficult but with enough smiling, (and some cheating that she'd rather not be mentioned) the adoption was official. And the best thing for Harry was, no Dursleys within a one-hundred mile radius.

Harry didn't understand why, but he could see that whenever Circus passed, the adults in town would ignore or shoot her dirty looks. Circus was a perfectly likeable person, she was nice and kind and-

"Why does no-one like you?" Harry asked he gripped his adopted Mother's hand before crossing the road.

"I really don't know," She said laughingly, "I never bothered to ask, but if they won't tell me then it's not worth knowing until it I feel like it does." But Circus knew why, she was the loud, boisterous woman who seemed so friendly, yet for some reason couldn't hold down a single job for more than several months and had no friends whatsoever. So of course, she was a huge gossip topic and the town's social pariah.

Harry nodded in rapt attention, then ran off to play on the swings while Circus watched him with a small smile on her face.

As he played on the playground, he heard the voices of other children as they played, but he also heard the other Mothers, two in particular.

"Do you see her?" Said one.

"You mean the one with the eye-patch?"

"Yes, _her_," The first woman remarked sarcastically, "she's here at the park again."

"Why? She doesn't have any children."

"I heard from May that she saw her walking around with some child, that one." The woman pointed at Harry.

"You don't think-" The woman's voice reminded him of his Aunt Petunia, Harry already disliked them both.

"Can't possibly be hers, he's too handsome a child, besides what man in their right mind would date her, much sleep with her?" The first woman scoffed scornfully.

"I heard she adopted." The blonde answered back.

"They'd actually let her keep a child? She can't even hold a job, much less take care of a child." The mean woman scoffed.

Harry felt the blood in his small, eight-year old body come to a boil, how dare they talk about Circus like that?! And what was worse was that they were doing it while Circus was within earshot.

He got up and marched up to the bench where the two women were gossiping at, he stood in front of them with his little fists clenched at his sides. He cleared his throat and their attention fell to him, Harry started recalling all the vocabulary words that Circus made him look up, write down, and memorize from tutoring sessions past.

"Hello, are you lost?" The mean woman's light brown hair was held up in a tight bun as she smiled a smile that didn't sit well with Harry, her voice was so sugary it reminded him of his Aunt Petunia and served to make him madder at the two gossiping women.

"No, I'm just mad 'cause you are mean!" The two women looked insulted but Harry didn't stop there, "do you know who Circus is? Do you her as a person? Have you ever talked to her?" At the ladies silence, Harry ranted on. "No? Den why are you judging her, when you don' know her at all? What gives you da right to talk smack about her, when you know nothing about her?"

"And what do you know you little brat?!" The blonde's voice reached a high shrill.

"She's my Mum, an' I won't have ig-sig-nif-cant harpies like you talkin' smack about her, cause she defin'ly doesn't d'serve it! If anybody here in dis' park deserves to be badmouthed it's you!" Then Harry stompled (yes stompled, that spelling was intentional) on the spot.

"What did you call us you little brat?" If both women had been anything doglike their hackles would've been raised.

"Letting a child rile you? Tsk, tsk not very becoming of a lady is it?" The voice was a man's low baritone, Harry looked up to see a dark man, but he didn't get more than a single glimpse of him before his attention was stolen by the sound of Circus' voice calling him and Harry dashed off to join her, leaving the two women and the dark man behind.

After a small lunch at a nearby café, they walked back to the apartment, taking the bus half the way and then walking again.

Harry wondered about Circus's silence. Did he do something bad when he stuck up for his new Mum? Was she mad that he was rude to those two ladies?

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as they came to the door.

"Nothing." Circus said a little too quickly.

"Something is, what is it?" Harry asked again.

"Nothing, just thinking and stuff like that." Silence reined again, only to be broken by the jingle of keys, then Harry's small voice.

"About what?"

"Gah, fine, I just didn't expect you to go and stick up for me that's all, no-one's ever stuck up for me before? Even if you're just a little kid." She added as she continued to fumble with the keys.

"Why does no-one like you?" Harry truly wanted to know why no-one would want to know the fun-loving and sometimes crazy person that Circus was.

"Well, I guess the people here just don't appreciate my out-of-the-ordinary style that I seem to radiate. Plus my face seems to discourage most people from even approaching me, I mean geez is an eyepatch really _that_ scary? And another thing" Her tone was bordering on sarcasm now as she started to rant.

"Can I see it, please?" Harry asked unexpectedly.

"What?" Circus didn't quite get what he said as she snapped out of her rant.

"Your face, can I see it? Without the eye patch?" Harry's voice was hopeful.

"No-one's ever actually _seen _this half of my face you know," Circus said pointing at the covered left eye and the obscured part of her face. "But since you asked nicely, okay." Slowly she pulled off the eyepatch and it slipped from her hand, accidentally.

The left side of her face was dotted in scattered scars, some of them criss-crossing and overlapping and one or two closer to her ear, the darkest scars were nearer to the eye socket. But the noticeable thing about the sight was her eye.

It was blood red.

One red eye, and one green Harry thought for a moment, then he smiled.

"They're like Christmas!" He exclaimed joyfully as he tackle-hugged his adopted Mother, ignoring her look of surprise.

"Huh?" Circus said surprised, that was certainly not the answer she was expecting.

"Your eyes are like Christmas colors! Red and green, it looks so happy!" Harry exclaimed as he ran through the finally opened door and into the apartment.

'_He won't be saying that when he's older.'_

"Shut up." Circus said, ignoring the schizophrenic voice with a faint smile, she retrieved the fallen eyepatch and reflexively began to put it back on.

'"_Your eyes are like Christmas colors!"'_ Harry's words echoed in her head.

Then Circus stuffed the eye-patch in her pocket and walked into the apartment, her newly exposed eye adjusted to the light slowly.

'"_Your eyes are like Christmas colors!"'_ She never said it but, never had another person's words filled her with such joy.

And for a while the voices stopped bothering her, Circus felt at peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep you all know the color of her other eye now, no she's not really one-eyed, but because of the eye patch people assume that she only has one eye. It goes to show you that assuming is a bad thing! Now that I have written fluffy stuff, what do you all think? I'm wondering why no-one's reviewing for crying out loud! Please review! Please, please, please??? Oh and kudos to whoever guesses who the dark man was! REVIEW!!!


	4. Secret, Secret, I've Got a Secret

Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Circus.

A/N: Yeppers, I'm here again to write about Harry and his schizophrenic adopted mother. REVIEW! Peace! Turns out Severus Snape nor Dumbledore or any other character will feature in this chap, sorry, maybe in a couple chaps or something. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 4: Secret, Secret, I've Got a Secret

Things weren't so bad, a month later and Circus still had her job, she hadn't gotten fired, yet.

Maybe today would be fine, nothing bad is going to happen, so she won't get fired.

Then the voices spoke all at once, screaming and blotting out every other noise that could reach her ears.

'_WILL you all, just SHUT the __**(censored)**__ UP?!' _She mentally screamed at the voices, suddenly as if by magic the shelf that she was supposed to be filling was blown back and then it fell over, spilling all the foodstuffs all over the floor.

She was fired five minutes later.

She trudged home, she's never driven a car, that's what public transportation's for.

From his room, eight-year old Harry heard the door click open, Circus was home!

He dropped what he was doing, in this case his art project, and dashed to meet Circus with a flying hug.

"Oof!" Circus said as forty-something pounds of Harry collided with her stomach in a bear hug. She smiled slightly and ruffled his messy hair.

"Circus you're home!" Harry cried joyfully. Circus grinned, then lifted up Harry into a headlock and gave him a mega-noogie.

Harry squirmed in her grasped, "Ack! Circus stoppit!"

"Ohhh, you want me ta stoppit?" Circus smiled in amusement.

"Yes, stop it! Come on!" He smirked victoriously as Circus let him down, then he looked up in a fake-scared manner as Circus smiled 'evilly'.

"Big boys don't whine," she started, Harry backed up a step, "or they get visited, by the tickle-monster!" And with that a full blown tickle-fight ensued. Both sides fought bravely, but alas there could only be one victor, yet even as Circus won because of her superior size the great battle ended with a truce between both sides.

Soon after, Circus was cooking dinner. Homemade macaroni and cheese and some leftover pizza from the night before.

But she was quiet, too quiet, Harry decided that something was wrong with his adopted mother, though really she wasn't a mother per say, more like a big sister.

"Circus, sumthin's botherin' you," Harry said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing for you ta-" Circus started, but Harry interrupted.

"Nothing my foot!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped out of the chair. "You always do this!" He clenched his fists and held them in front of his shoulders emphatically.

"Do what?" Circus raised an eyebrow.

"This!" Harry gestured his hand towards her, "when something's wrong you never tell! You always hide and act like I don' notice!"

Circus sighed, and put the food on the plate and brought it to the table and sat down, Harry climbed onto the chair facing her across the table.

"So what's this about?" Harry asked childishly.

"I got fired." She cradled a coffee cup that Harry had seemed to miss her actually making.

"Again?" Harry smiled encouragingly, "Ah, don't worry you get fired several times a month anyways! Two weeks! That's a new record!"

Circus let a bitter smile cross her features, she had two reasons for getting fired, one was her often creepy "habits" and her so-called moody personality and the other reason was when she lost control, over something that was her greatest joy in life, besides Harry.

"That's not the point," Circus took a long swig of her coffee, "Child Services is calling."

Harry felt his entire being burn with fear, he remembered when the lady in the blue suit came to the apartment, she made Harry uncomfortable by asking question after question about Circus and his life here.

Then he learned what the Social Services were, they come to take children away to orphanages. And so Harry's fear of the Social/Child Services was born.

"Why?!" Harry's voice squeaked with rising fear.

"I'm getting fired too often," Circus ran a hand through her dark red hair, "I'm months behind in every payment, I'm in so much debt I could drown in it." Circus muttered, suddenly thankful that she was currently using a fake name (in the 'system' you know official documents, her real name really was Circus) at the moment.

That was the only way she could ever keep up with any debt, or keep an apartment. Actually, the fact that Circus hadn't been evicted from their current apartment since she had adopted Harry, (not completely legal, though it _looks_ legal in the papers) was a miracle in itself.

But today, Circus guessed, her luck had run out. By staying in a single place for two years, she was so buried in debt that-

Oh wait duh! Circus resisted the urge to smack herself on the forehead, Emmaline Brusht was buried in debt, but Circus was home free! But, there was the matter of Harry…

"Harry, they say that if this pattern continues- Oh bloody hell, of course the pattern's going to continue! I'm already what they consider a bad guardian, they're going to take you away, and-"

Circus stopped ranting as soon as she noticed Harry starting hyperventilate, she was immediately at his side, hugging him and patting his head comfortingly.

Circus wanted to comfort him and say that she wouldn't let them take him away, but, somewhere inside her, (no it wasn't the voices) she actually thought, _'maybe they're right, I'm no guardian, not even to a small boy like Harry…'_

"Harry, I can't help but think that maybe they're right, I'm not a good guardian to you. Maybe you'd be better off-" but suddenly the lights in the room flickered.

"NO!" Harry screamed suddenly, "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! NOOOOOO!" Thunder sounded outside and with that, every piece of glass within the kitchen shattered in a shower sharp pieces. Out of instinct, Circus kneeled on the floor, her back curled over Harry to shield him from the glass shards.

Then another crash of thunder sounded, and silence reigned within the darkness of the kitchen.

"You can-" Circus breathed.

Harry felt pure unadulterated terror grip in heart, no, he had always hidden it. The weird things he did, they never happened around Circus. Now she'd know he was a freak, she'd give him away… Harry felt tears fall and he began to apologize like back at the Dursleys.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry, sorrysorrysorry!" He sobbed out, "I din't mean it! Please don' gimme away, I won' do it again! I won't-" Then Circus hugged him tighter, causing him to flinch violently as he sobbed.

"You can do it too." She whispered into the darkness, Harry's eyes widened.

"Y- you don' think I'm a f-fr-freak?" His sobs seemed to increase as Circus kissed his forehead and she spoke.

"Never!" Circus exclaimed, in the dark she couldn't see Harry flinch at her volume, "Never in a million millennia will you ever be a freak!"

Harry looked at his feet, then looked up at Circus, or at least what he thought was Circus in the darkness.

"What d'ya mean, I c'n do i' too?" Harry asked shyly.

"I mean, that I can do the same thing." She answered back.

"But I broke the lights…" Harry's voice trailed off unsurely.

"So?" Circus smiled, "I break stuff all the time with my magic too."

"Magic?" Harry echoed curiously.

"Well, I have no idea what it is, but it's better than ripping off the x-men and calling them powers you know." Circus pulled Harry to sit in her lap while she stroked his hair lovingly.

"What can you do wi' th'm?" Harry questioned interestedly.

"Well…" Circus screwed her face in concentration, she held both her hand out in front of Harry, who was sitting in her lap, and for a few moments nothing happened.

Then above her palms appeared a small sphere of orange-yellow-almost gold, light. It sparkled and shimmered as it grew to be the size of a small volleyball. It glowed with an unearthly, but comforting aura and Harry stared at it, mesmerized.

"It's pretty." The eight-year old commented.

"Yeah, it is…" Circus muttered, half to Harry, half to herself.

"Can you teach me?" Harry turned to face her.

Circus was surprised, but it was kind of the expected reaction. She thought for a moment, remembering all the times that she had destroyed things, and she had only begun to control it when she was around thirteen. But by then the energy had just gone wild, lashing out and feeding off of every emotion and doing whatever.

Even though she could do some forms of 'stage magic' plus her brand of it, which made a deadly combo if she wanted it to be, it would still be dangerous…

Harry took her silence as a no and his expression took on a downcast expression.

The ball of magic flickered, and wavered, then suddenly burst brightly with shower of illuminating sparks casting their light across the dark kitchen.

"You got yourself a deal kiddo." Circus said with determination as she dispelled the magical energy ball. Harry felt a smile break out of his face as he jumped to his feet and trapped Circus's head within a constricting eight-year old bear hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" He exclaimed happily, while bouncing up and down excitedly.

Circus smiled slightly, then looked serious. "But you've got to keep this a secret." She stood up then bent down to Harry's eye-level. "You understand that right?"

Harry nodded vigorously. Then he yawned tiredly. "So what am I gonna learn now?"

"You're not learning anything tonight." Circus picked up the tired child and cradled him gently in her arms as she carried him to his room and placed him on the bed and tucked him in.

"Circus…" Harry mumbled sleepily as she was at the door, "love you."

"Sweet dreams…" Circus muttered, then she closed the door behind her.

She plopped down onto the couch and surveyed the small apartment. Yeah, they wouldn't be staying here much longer…

Back in his room, Harry was still awake. He thought about the magic that he saw Circus show him, it was so cool, maybe someday he'd be able to do it too. And maybe even other cool stuff…

The funny thing was, that before the both of them fell asleep, their last waking thought happened to be this.

'_Secret, secret, we've got a secret… Hey isn't that a song?' _Then they both drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**A/N:**Yeah I know I took forever and a half, but the chap is up! YAY! Please accept my apologies, I had homework, school stinks big time. Please review! Thank you for reading! I'm writing another chapter as we speak. Just to clarify, Circus has magic, but she never had any formal schooling for it, she doesn't know that the magical world exists. Why you ask? That's one of this stories' mysteries that you will discover at a later date. Thank you all! The golden magic energy ball looks exactly like the one that Justin and Alex Russo compete over in the Wizards of Waverly Place movie. By stage magic I mean like cards that are sharp and disappearing with a flurry of doves in her place, stuff like that, you know Houdini stuff. Thank you again for putting up with my ramblings! See ya'll next time!


	5. Smile For Me

Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I personally found this entertaining to write, I know the last chap was sad, sorry. But I was feeling depressed that day. Please read and review! REVIEW PLZ! =) Peace! ;D

**NOTE: **Okay, I posted a fake chap 4 earlier on, it was a plot bunny joke. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 5: Smile For Me

Okay, in a word, Circus was stressed.

Between the voices taunts, keeping Harry out of trouble, trying to get and keep a job, and crafting another plan to keep them off the streets for just a little longer.

But Harry was happy, Circus was teaching him how to use his magic. Plus doing well in school, Circus was teaching him ahead of his classes.

Circus sighed, lately her pills weren't working, the voices were louder than ever causing her magic to go utterly haywire. She was way behind in the rent, and bills, shit they were screwed.

Harry ran up to the woman whom he considered to be the mother he'd never had, and tugged on her sleeve.

"Circus?"

"Yeah, Harry?" She looked back at him with an exhausted expression.

"Somethin' wrong?" Harry asked. "Are th' bills too much?"

"Uh," Circus realized at that moment that she had taught the kid well, maybe a little too well. "Nothin' for you ta worry about, don't worry about it."

Harry knew that line, they were gonna get evicted, again…

"We're gettin' 'victed again?" He asked quietly.

"Go play or somethin'." Circus waved him off, the voices within her head growing louder.

"Mum, won't cha smile for me?"

Circus stiffened at the title, it held, more, more than she deserved.

"Go and draw or something..."

"But-"

"GO!" She roared as she crumpled the bill within her closed fist.

Harry, ran and didn't make a peep after that...

The life Circus had forged, was falling apart all too soon. Actually, it had lasted much longer than expected really…

But it was getting more and more difficult…

More and more, Circus found herself wondering, could she really do this. Two years of acting and jumping through hoops had really taken a toll on her nerves.

Could she take care of Harry? Could she hold off the voices in her head long enough to see Harry graduate school? Or hell, even just to finish elementary school…

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ She thought while looking over the bill.

'_Why don't we just strangle the kid and get it over with?'_

"Shut up." Circus said automatically.

'_Come on,'_ the voices chided, _'it'll be easy, all you gotta do is grab his little neck and squeeze-'_

"God dammit, just go away!" Circus spat back.

'_Aw, don't be like that, we know you want to.'_

Circus ignored the voices, though they grew oddly silent for a moment. Circus looked at the clock for a few moments and a scritching noise got her attention. She looked down at the blank paper she had not yet used.

She felt a chill run down her spine as she stared at the words she had unwillingly written…

**You can't hide forever.**

"_Shut up!"_ Circus clutched her head, digging her nails into her scalp.

The voices chorused and shouted together, blurring Circus' awareness of reality. Inside her mind, she fought off the voices, their urging, their screaming, her head hurt terribly.

"Circus?" It was Harry, his inquisitive green eyes staring at her worriedly.

Everything suddenly went silent. Harry's little voice made the voices be quiet, calmed Circus, even watching his made her smile.

But at the moment, Circus couldn't bring herself to smile or laugh for Harry's sake. Lack of sleep, food and stress was finally taking its toll on her as she just broke down and cried.

Harry didn't say anything at first to his angel-Mum. He thought of her like that, Circus was the One-Eyed Angel who saved him, and loved him like his family never would.

Circus taught him, accepted him and took care of him, she was the family that Harry had always wanted in his short life. He was happy for once in his life, he wanted things to stay that way, he wanted Circus to be happy too.

Harry couldn't think of anything comforting to say, so he just did the first thing that came to mind, he hugged her.

He let his adopted mother weep brokenly for a few minutes.

Then he spoke quietly, in that adorable, oddly well-spoken, eight-year old voice.

"Don' cry Circus. It's alright." Harry whispered.

"No it's not." The red-haired woman muttered, "I'm buried in debt and we've gotten our final eviction notice, I'm a horrible mother…"

"No yer not!" Harry cried while climbing into Circus's lap, somehow prying her out of her fetal position. "You saved me, an' gave me a home, and gave me toys and clothes and taught me magic stuff! You're a good Mum, better than any Mum I've ever met! So don't ya say yer gonna give up now!" Harry's voice rose from a gentle whisper to a dull roar as he spoke passionately.

Circus was silent, then she sighed.

"Look kid, I'll admit that this had its high points. But I have more low points than high, I'll be straight up with you when I say this, I have voices in my head. Said voices tell me to do bad things, I usually tell them to shut up, you sure you wanna live with that?"

Harry nodded affirmatively.

"You sure?"

"Uh huh." Harry answered.

"Okay, for you, I'll try." Circus hugged her son in all but blood tightly. "But I won't make any guarantees, 'kay?"

"Hm…" Harry hummed as she rocked him in her arms.

Then Circus had noticed that Harry had drifted off to sleep, then she realized that they'd sat there for a whole hour. She sighed, this was a serious battle that _needed _to be fought, but she knew that it would be anything but easy.

Circus tucked Harry into his bed, gently pulling up the covers.

She looked at his peaceful expression for a while, then smiled.

Maybe with this kid, things wouldn't be so bad. Being around to coddle the kid, take care of him, made her feel like she could take on an army single-handedly, like she was some kind of superhero.

Things were getting better, things would be better.

"…Love you mum…" Harry mumbled in his sleep.

Definitely.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's the chapter. I'm actually tempted to just end it right here. Please vote on it. I might post a poll on my profile for ya'll. If you guys don't vote I'm ending it here and changing the summary, please review. Thank you for waiting so patiently, I have to study for my AP exams now. See ya!!!


	6. Niggling in the Back of One's Head

Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the bitch who decided to kill off my favorite characters does. NOT MINE! (cries bitterly)

A/N: Yeah, I pretty much dropped off the face of the planet huh? Sorry about that, I'm trying to finish up some of my older fics, with little success it seems… Anyways, I'm sorry that I kept you all waiting, please read, enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 6: Niggling in the Back of One's Head

Harry thought his life was a dream, it was a beautiful dream. With Circus as his Mum, he later found out though, that her name had been Charlotte Marisol Gray, though she truly preferred her nickname over being called Charlotte.

Harry also knew that 'Emmaline Brusht' was just another one of her fake names, but that didn't matter to him.

He was Harrison Gray now, Circus's 'kiddo'. Somehow, lately, his 'one-eyed' angel had taken to calling him that.

So far, she'd been showing him all kinds of tricks with their magic, three years of his young life, the best one-eighty to ever grace him. Harry was grateful, for every story she read him, for every meal she gave him, everything.

His One-Eyed Angel gave him everything he'd ever wanted, how could he ask for more?

It didn't matter to Harry, whether they slept out in their car or a cheap motel nowadays, he didn't mind.

Circus always made sure he was fed, that he had clothes, that he was still learning something magical or academic…

"Circus?" Harry asked his almost-adoptive Mother as she parked their small car for the night.

"Y- yeah?" The red-haired woman stuttered tiredly, her hands shaking.

"You're outta you're meds ain't cha?" Harry tried to snuggled against her usually bony body.

"Yup." The woman uttered shortly.

"Withdrawal symptoms?" Harry commented intelligently.

"Yeah, yeah kid," Circus muttered quietly as her headache increased two-fold. "I'll be fine, get some sleep."

"'Kay." Harry drifted off, knowing that, really, there wasn't anything he could do.

It made him feel guilty…

OOOOO

They were going to leave the United Kingdom, according to Circus anyways. Harry was never sure what Circus was going to do anymore, at least with her usually less-than-rational these days.

She still suffered the withdrawal of her meds, she'd been on them far too long to simply quit cold-turkey the way she was now.

Circus had simply stopped eating, giving almost all the food to Harry, and working as many part-time jobs as it took to buy gasoline and food. Taking a job distracted her from her body screaming for the meds she hadn't realized she'd been addicted to.

The voices were, quiet… How odd…

**Knock, knock.**

Someone knocked on the window…

Circus rolled down the window, and looked up at the officer.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Circus asked innocently.

"Yes, miss," the officer said plaintively, "we are looking for a child matching the description of the child in your car, please step out of the vehicle."

He was going to take Harry away.

'_No.'_

**Fuck you.**

For once, Circus was, in agreement with the voices in her head. Hell, they were even starting to tolerate Harry, some of them were actually starting to like the little boy who'd brought a sort-of peace within Circus's mind.

So Circus did the first thing that came to mind, she shifted gears, and floored it…

OOOOO

"Why didn't you just lie?" Harry asked loudly as Circus made a sharp right turn, with several police cars behind them…

"Because, the voices said so!" Circus shot back, overtaking another vehicle.

The police sirens blared loudly behind them.

"You never take advice from the voices in your head!" Harry answered back.

"Stop yelling!" Circus yelled as they rounded another corner _nearly_ hitting a pedestrian, going left this time.

"Lose the fuzz then!" Harry said, suddenly panicky.

"Don't pressure me!" Circus was already sleep-deprived, nervous and the panicky, adrenaline-induced argument was not helping her nerves one bit, suddenly, she felt her magic **spike**.

**BOOOM!**

A sudden explosion rocked the air behind them , followed by crashing, and several smaller explosions.

Harry looked back, and saw the piled police cars, crashed into several objects or each other, people started crawling out of the vehicles, relatively unharmed. But the destruction on the cars? Harry honestly didn't think that cars could even bend that way, or burst into flames like that…

But Circus simply drove, blending in as best she could into normal traffic.

"I'm sorry M- Circus." Harry apologized sadly, he'd felt Circus's magic spike as well, and he felt that it was partially his fault. "I shouldn't have yelled at 'cha."

"'S okay kid," Circus answered back, trying to stop her shoulders from shaking, "just try less yelling, I tend to blow things up. Sorry if I scared ya."

"I love you, C." Harry suddenly got out of his seat and hugged her.

Circus was silent for a moment, then awkwardly hugged Harry back with the arm not holding onto the steering wheel.

Harry found himself wondering if the policemen were alright, but couldn't find it in himself to wish that the explosion that Circus had obviously caused hadn't happened.

If the ground before the car hadn't had its mini-explosion, then the police would've caught them and taken Harry away from Circus.

Harry, despite all reassurances from Circus, still feared being sent back to the Dursleys more than anything. He never wanted to go back, he had a life with his Mu-, with Circus now, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

He didn't care where it took him, because in the following month, he and Circus lived in more abandoned buildings that their car more often than not. Circus still took odd jobs in hopes that they could start a bank account somewhere, but that was far off, with living expenses eating away at the little that Circus could earn without giving too much personal information.

Between some of Circus's panic attacks, usually involving the voices and her staying unmedicated, and trying to get Harry into school without an actual home address or phone number, yeah things were difficult, but doable with the right amount of computer hacking.

Computer hacking, yeah, one of Circus's few actual talents that served her well in the long-run.

Circus still continued to teach Harry the little she knew about controlling and using his magic, it was hard, but worth it.

Harry found that he could levitate small objects and move them, albeit rather shakily, across a room.

Circus had been absolutely delighted with him, so much so that she'd decided to skip forward to his next lesson…

Blowing shit up…

…

The world was so fucked…

OOOOO

Several weeks later, Harry magically stuck a bowl of peas to the ceiling, and Circus vaguely wondered about the feeling that she'd seen this before…

_Several figures…_

_Hearty laughter, smiling…_

_Warmth of a fireplace, and an infant burbling-_

"Sorry C!" Harry apologized quickly, trying to reach for the stuck bowl.

"No prob." Circus grinned, and promptly forgot what she'd been wondering about…

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, I have officially hit a writer's dry spot. I either don't have time to write or the words just won't flow when I I sit in front of the computer. Damn… Anyways, sorry for taking so long, though it's not like this fanfic is THAT popular anyway, the only reason I actually got to update this is because it was half written already and I finished my math assignments for the day. I'll try to update, but I must warn you that this fic, due to lack of popular demand in comparison to my other fanfics, is kind of on my backburner in terms of priority. Please review, though I'm not really holding my breath, and thanks to the few reviewers that I DO have for this fic. Okay, now, **REVIEW!**


	7. Looking Up

Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, its affiliates or anything related, I make no profit whatsoever from this.

A/N: Okay, I've had this story on the back burner for a while and the gap in my writing ability has grown a bit, to the point that when I got back to writing again, I realized that I didn't really have much of a plot for this fanfic to continue on. I have much better ideas, and for all intents and purposes I just feel ready to move on. No, I'm not leaving you guys hanging, I'm writing the ending(this chapter) and I will try to make this as entertaining as possible. One of the main reasons that I'm ending Broken Angel is that I've actually started reading the Harry Potter series. I know, writing fanfiction without even reading the book and taking everything from wikis and fanon? Terrible, shows just how much I've matured as a fanfic writer because now I really can't stand looking at my old stuff that much. It's been a nice ride, since this fanfic was one of my stepping stones to becoming a better writer I like to think that my newer stuff will be much better in their writing, plot presentation and research. Leave a review if you wish, even if it's only a couple of words, that's cool.

* * *

Chapter 7: Looking Up

In all honestly Circus, Charlotte, believed that she'd finally hit her groove, she had a steady job, was close to completing her last year of college and she and Harry had been staying in the same apartment for about a year and a half now and were very happy.

She didn't really go by Charlotte anymore, there wasn't much need to, truth be told.

Charlotte worked hard, and took her pills regularly, and her two jobs had decent hours, so that was never a problem. Harry and her had been practicing with their magic for a while, and had finally figured out some decent control on something that the internet could only describe as telekinesis.

Harry was going to start middle school soon, and to be quite frank, Charlotte may have been more excited than Harry was.

Charlotte had told Harry about her mental illness eventually, and expected the worst, but Harry's reaction threw her for a loop once again when he hugged her and said that he hoped that she'd get better someday.

It was nice, the life they had now.

"Hey Mum!"

Harry's voice from the living area of their apartment interrupted his adopted mother's musings.

"Yeah?" Charlotte answered as she walked to her son's location, and found him hunched over something on the low table they kept in the living area. "You okay?"

"Look! We're not the only ones!" Harry jumped up excitedly, shoving a piece of what felt like heavy parchment into her face. "It came in the mail!"

Taking the letter in hand, Charlotte moved it away from her face and inspected the address of the letter that was causing her son so much excitement, and bouncing…

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar**_**ds)**_

'_Wait, what?'_ Charlotte's thought processes stuttered to a puttering stop as she looked up at the ceiling as if asking some higher form of being for an answer.

"Aren't you excited?" Harry seemed to hop up and down, a far sight different than he was the day that Charlotte had met him.

Charlotte looked back down at the letter, and it read:

)()()()()(

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. __Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**(insert awesome-looking McGonagall signature that fanfic won't upload HERE)**_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

)()()()()(

For a few moments, Charlotte didn't even bother to turn the page, she just stared with a puzzled expression settled upon her features…

…

…

…

"Sooooo… Can I go Mum?" Harry asked with a pleading grin.

"Uhh… Sure…" Charlotte answered without really listening, not even registering the whirlwind that was her son suddenly run to his room and start packing in the excitement of the prospect of going to a _magical _school.

Then three thoughts occurred to Charlotte, one of them was the possibility that the letter was a prank, the other was that it could've been a governmental conspiracy to eliminate abnormal people and the other was if the letter was real then…

'_What owl?'_

Then she saw her son running across the room, grabbing the envelope that the letter had come in, and then he dashed back into his room, his smile lit up like Christmas.

Even if it was a prank, Charlotte found that the sight of Harry smiling joyfully was worth it. Lately, Charlotte found life so much more worth living, even when she was having a mental breakdown. Harry was the light of her life now, hallucinations be damned, and life was good.

What more was there for a magical, loving, mentally ill mother like her to ask for?

Charlotte tried to remember that when letters were flooding their apartment when they couldn't figure out how to contact the school. But they did have plenty of good fun attempting to turn the heavy pieces of parchment into origami though.

And some days or weeks later, Charlotte had a terrible sense of the calendar, Charlotte even had a giant of a man over for tea, she found it interesting.

Life was finally looking up.

Needless to say, the day that letter arrived through the mail was truly the beginning of their lives, and a very wild ride… But that my dear readers, is a story for another day.

**The END**

* * *

A/N: It is finished, yes completion is sweet, but I don't really hold this as some of my best work, it's honestly some of my most poorly researched mediocre work in my opinion. But that may just be my perfectionism OCD-tendencies talking, but I'm moving on and attempting to write better stuff. I have another Harry Potter fanfic in the works, a plot bunny that actually has plot and the re-write of my Maelstrom Twins fic. But anyways, thank you to the few who've stuck it out through reading my old mediocrity and to those who've enjoyed it, it's nice to know that it wasn't _horrible_. I decided to leave the ending open-ended due to the fact that I really didn't have anywhere to go with this plot, yeah, just another example of what my crap my planning was back when I started this fic(sweatdrops). Review, yadda, yadda, yadda. So until next time, I bid you all _adieu_.


End file.
